dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kite X
Okay, you seem to be getting into some really oddball roleplaying. That's not needed here. ~ Ichida :Play......you mean......game.......world.....--Kite X 18:47, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::He means shut the hell up.--Ellimist 03:47, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, though he said it a bit more politely then that. ;) --CRtwenty 05:22, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::KiteX just seems too stupid to realize what we are saying unless we say it bluntly.--Ellimist 06:35, 9 January 2007 (UTC) So it seems it has to happen again. Shut up and type like a normal person. This isn't an RP area.--SicInfit 16:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ---- And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.(Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.)<<< Important.....this.....last...verse....is...--Kite X 10:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok you can post this kind of stuff on your own user page. But leave this crap off of other people's pages. Also, stop talking like Yoda, it's creepy. --CRtwenty 18:33, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Kite. Shut.The.Fuck.Up. Do not message me with your stupid shit.--Ellimist 21:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ---- "When the Twilight Eye doth open, so to shall the path to me. Discourse with me and against that power fight. When the key that overturns all is possessed everything shall unfold." ---- For god's sake, knock it off. Nobody's interested in your crappy roleplaying. ~ Ichida :Eh, it's not that much of a problem if he keeps it on his own user page or user talk page. It only becomes an issue when he puts it on other peoples pages. --CRtwenty 05:48, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Which is what he's been doing, but at least not recently o.O --Dumdumdumbutt 17:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) It seems my page has been infected with AIDA. Does anyone want to help me?--Kite X 16:20, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Can we just... Ban this guy already? He hasn't contributed the slightest bit of anything useful since he's been here. --AuraTwilight 04:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) WTF What the hell are you talkin about?--70.136.27.145 04:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Basic Info It may just be me but when you have been suspended eight times for being a "class clown" I think you can stop lying to yourself and admit you're an idiot.--Ellimist 04:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I make school fun for me plus it's my last year I want to remember it.--Kite X 04:37, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :I assume you're in highschool. If it's your last year, you should really be more serious about things. Trust me, it's gonna look bad if you keep getting suspended. Colleges pay more attention to your last year of highschool than pretty much anything else. Haha, don't screw up and end up in a community college like me :P Semysane 07:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really plan to go to a big college anyway...--Kite X 12:15, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Not a Myspace You seem to be making completely pointless edits, such as the recent "zzz goin to sleep" one. This is a Wiki, not a myspace. Nobody cares when you go to sleep. I know it's technically your page, but there's just no need for most of what you fill it with. ~ Ichida :Glad others have been able to tell Kite's probably a Myspace whore as well.--Ellimist 06:38, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Actually it's none of your damn business what I do on my page so pardon my french,you're an asshole!--Kite X 10:31, 12 February 2007 (UTC) To me this is my the world and the first time I actually find some people who are fans like me I get treated like crap.--Kite X 10:41, 12 February 2007 (UTC)